


DCU Scenes

by lessiehanamoray



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Warm-up, short scenes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 04:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30066804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lessiehanamoray/pseuds/lessiehanamoray
Summary: Shorts scenes in my headcanon DCU. Expect lots of Klarion and Damian.
Relationships: Damian Wayne & Klarion (DCU)
Kudos: 5





	DCU Scenes

**Author's Note:**

> I've got a ton of ideas for a Damian and Klarion story, but I'm having a hard-time getting it all to page. Decided trying to write out short scenes seemed like a good start. Just fun scenes which may or may not factor into the eventual story.

Klarion the Witch Boy looked out over the Gotham skyline. He could feel Teekl prowling about the townhouse perimeter. So far nothing so pertinent so as to demand his attention, apparently.

Yet, all of Gotham entranced him. Klarion remembered his first time coming to this city. He had heard about a rather handy magical item up for auction in the city and had come to procure it. Unfortunately, his Uncle Jason had sought the same item and recruited a rather irritable friend to help.

The same rather irritable friend KIarion now found himself bunking with.

He hated it.

But he had promised Damian, and Raven, he'd give it a legit try.

So far, Batman didn't seem convinced.

Klarion turned away from the window.

_ Headed for the garage. _

_ Headed for a very plump mouse _ , Teekl replied in his mind.

That brought a smile to Klarion's face. Teekl, at least, seemed happy in the new digs. There were plenty of rodents and bugs to chase. Plus, they got on rather well with Damian's cat, Pennyworth.

A fact which was evident by the fact the black cat hadn't required the assistance of an animal doctor as of yet.

Klarion headed down the stairs. Past the secret door and down once more into Batman's bunker.

It smelled of stale sweat.

Batman, cowl down, sat at his computer, analyzing something as the police scanner buzzed throughout the room.

But where was Damian? Klarion knew he was down here, so why couldn't he find him?

Batman turned to look at him. Klarion caught him swallowing part of his sandwich.

Ah, so this was the pre-outing scan and dinner, he supposed. He had been in the townhouse for a week now, and so far he had yet to see Bruce Wayne actually eat in his home.

"What brings you down here?"

What could possibly bring him down here? Klarion scanned the garage. It had a small area for sparring and exercise, a section for the computer and building, and...

Ah, there was Damian. Klarion could just see his feet and a bit of leg sticking out from under the Batmobile.

He wandered over to take a look.

"Repairs?"

Damian slid out from under the large car. His hands were gloved, but his face was covered in grease and grime.

"Father insists he doesn't need any sort of autopilot or smart stop mechanism."

"It's not that they're not useful, Damian. It's that I need-"

"What good is protecting the citizens of Gotham if you simply run them over?"

Klarion grinned. He hadn't seen much of Damian and his father interacting, but he did enjoy how thoroughly snide Damian could be to his father.

If Klarion had ever tried to behave that way with his mother, well, he'd spent a lot of his childhood facing a corner.

He held out his hand.

Damian slipped off a glove and gratefully took it, pulling himself up flawlessly.

Batman had turned back to the computer, but Klarion got the distinct impression that man was eating faster now.

Damian sighed. "If you would just ditch the car for a bit, I'm sure Drake and I could get something installed for you."

No response.

Damian turned his side-eye to Klarion. "What brings you down here?"

"Bored."

"And Teekl?"

"Hunting."

"Maybe we should go hunting ourselves."

"You agreed to run comms, Damian."

Damian squeezed Klarion's hand. "A walk then."

"Damian..."

Batman's son ignored him. "I know it's not much, but there's a small park near here. We could walk there and back quickly enough."

"No disguise?"

"No disguise. It's cool enough for a hoodie, so I'll just wear that. You should probably wear something different from our daytime outings at least."

Klarion's hand felt suddenly quite cold as Damian wandered over to a small closet to pull out his hoodie.

"We can go out the garage."

Batman grumbled something, but Klarion didn't bother to catch it. Unless it involved the Justice League or Damian, he never cared what Batman had to say.

Still, the witch boy gave the hero a wide berth as he crossed the garage over to Damian. Batarang range was already closer than he liked. And nowhere in this garage was truly out of that range.

He switched out to the outfit he'd worn when following Raven of Fisherman's Wharf. Long lace-up boots, black pants, a red shirt, and a leather jacket. This time though, he didn't bother worrying about his skin-tone. He was too excited for that anyway. Deep blue skin and arcane symbols on his face and arms would stay.

Damian smiled at him. "Mind if I grab Titus. I'm sure he could use the walk."

"Not at all. Teekl rather likes your dog. They say he is warm and easy to ride."

"Of course Teekl rides him."

Damian grabbed a leash from the closet.

"Titus!"

The large black hound, he really did resemble a hell hound or a barghest to Klarion, bounded over.

"I know you don't really need it," Damian leaned down to leash his canine friend, "but we have grumpy neighbors."

The dog barked happily in reply.


End file.
